Infant care units, such as warming therapy devices (e.g., incubators, warmers, etc.) that includes various systems for controlling the temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant, are known. Such devices conventionally include an infant support surface for supporting an infant, as well as means of protecting the infant, such as a hood or canopy which covers the infant support surface.
In some cases, conventional warming therapy devices include control panels for monitoring the status of the infant, and for controlling various aspects of the device (e.g., temperature, air flow, humidity, etc.). Such control panels typically comprise an Light Emitting Diode (LED) or Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) type displays, which convey only alphanumeric information (e.g., temperature values, humidity values), and are often time not intuitive to first time users. Conventional control panels for warming therapy devices do not include detailed display monitors (such as computer-type displays), touch-screen displays, or other features common in the field of computers.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for an apparatus for monitoring and controlling a warming therapy device which is intuitive and suitable for an infant patient environment.